


Kinktober 2019

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fisting, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fisting, Flogging, Formalwear, Forniphillia, Gags, Glory Hole, Latex, Leather, Leather Kink, Masks, Oviposition, Pegging, Rimming, Shibari, Spanking, Wax Play, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, distention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: Each short prompt is an interaction between a male submissive and their female dom.





	1. Kinktober Day 1 – Spanking, Wax play

**Author's Note:**

> Each story is a short prompt done for the day based on a prompt list I found. Some days are shorter/longer than others. I will do most days, but not every day. I only just thought to post these here so I will be uploading everything at once to current then day to day from here on out.

I felt like I had been dressed to the nines. Mistress had put me in latex heeled boots , fishnets, and latex opera gloves. She smiled at me, her eyes determined and passionate.

“Bend over the bar.”

I did as she said, excited for what was to come. Unable to speak because of the red ball gag in my mouth. She grabbed the paddle with the words “SLUT” embossed in red lettering on the black paddle. I felt her hand grope my bottom and then caressed it gingerly. Her hand disappeared and with a loud slap the paddle came down on my bare ass. I made muffled sounds as she began alternating slaps with the paddle and her hand. I never knew which she was going to use next and the anticipation along with the feeling made me hard.

She paddled one cheek and then the other. “Your ass is beginning to gain a lovely shade of pink.”  
As she paddled my willing waiting ass it began to feel more tender. Each slap stung a little bit more pleasing my pain loving self. My moans were muffled by the ball gag as she paddled my ass.

“Are you ready for something a bit more hot?”

I tried to speak, but only muffled sounds came out. I nodded instead. My ass throbbed and felt cool air against it. Something hot stung my already blushing rear. I jumped slightly and looked back. My Mistress had a candle and was dripping hot wax onto my ass. She trailed the droplets up my back then back down onto my ass. The stinging hot droplets felt amazing. I squirmed under the heat of the droplets. A bit of pre dribbled out the tip of my cock.

After a moment the droplets stopped. I wanted to call out to her and beg for more. I looked back at her with pleading eyes.  
She had a smile on her face as she place the candle back in a candle holder.  
“Ah, you want more? Well I have other plans.”

She stepped up behind me and undid the strap of the ball gag.  
“Mistress?”

“Let’s put your moth to other uses.”


	2. Kinktober Day 2 – Rimming

I stood in the room wearing only my boots, opera gloves and my collar. “What would my Mistress have me do?”

She was just wearing her opera gloves. This was curious compared to normal. “Lean against the bar and stick your ass out. You’ve been so good lately, I have a treat for you.”

I got excited and turned around to lean on the bar. I looked at her over my shoulder. She approached me and got on her knees. Mistress spread my cheeks apart and began to lick my hole.

“Oh, Mistress!”

She only responded by rimming me further. My sensitive hole tingles with her touch. Her tongue bringing about a moistness possibly for further play. I could feel my excited member stiffen as she encircled my hole with her tongue. I gasped as she changed direction playfully teasing me. She reached up between my legs and slowly stroked my hard cock.

“M-Mistress!” I cried out in pleasure.

I felt very special to have such a reward, Mistress was very kind. I focused on the sensation of her tongue dancing around my entrance as she stroked my cock. I wanted nothing more than for her to use me further. Her tongue slipped inside me and wiggled around then thrusted in and out of me. Her stroking of my cock became faster.

Pre began to leak from the tip of my cock. Mistress released my cock, fondling my balls momentarily as she pulled away and stood up. She embraced me from behind and nibbled on my ear.

“Is my pet ready to move on to the next step?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Good,” She kissed my ear sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

“Let’s move to the couch.”


	3. Kinktober Day 3 – Distention

Mistress dug through a chest while I stood there, gaged, watching. We were both matching in that we both has latex opera gloves and leggings. Mistress smiled as she stopped digging through the chest.

“Here it is! The surprise I had mentioned before.”

She walked over to me with a large purple glass looking ring. She had been teasing me earlier, so I was already hard. She slid the ring over my cock, it was quite loose. She spoke a magic word I didn’t understand and the ring resized to perfectly fit around my cock. Suddenly, without any pain, my cock and the ring grew and expanded to three times it;’s normal size. She grinned at me giggling mildly.

“Surprise! It’s a magical cockring that increases your size by three. Tonight your going to be luncky enough to use that now monster of a cock on me.”

My eyes widened in surprise. This was a real treat. Mistress walked back over to the chest and pulled out something familiar. It was a jar of lube. She walked back over to me and opened the jar. She began lubing up my cock, the sensation was cool at first then it quickly warmed up and her touch felt slick and nice. She took what remained on her hand and rubbed her bare pussy inserting a couple of fingers. She climbed up onto her bed Mistress’s rear facing me enticingly. She stayed on all fours.

She looked back at me. “Come on, get up on the bed and position yourself behind me.”

I excitedly complied with my new found monster of a cock swinging between my legs. I wondered if she’s actually be able to take all of it. I positioned myself behind her and waited for further instruction. I stared at her wet pussy wanting to test the waters.

“Now begin putting the head in.”

I guided my cock to her slick entrance and began to press my enormous head into her. She let out a groan as it opened her up. She felt so tight as the head popped inside of her.

“Mmm, yea. Slide more inside.”

I placed my hands on her hips and began to slowly slide more and more of my enormous cock inside of her. She moaned and looked back at me as I got about half of it inside of her.

“Mmm, pet, look at what your massive cock is doing to my stomach.”

I looked down and noticed her belly beginning to distend, making her look as though she were pregnant. This excited me. She was hot and warm around my massive cock, I slid more and more inside of her as she moaned and squirmed. Soon my groin butted up against her pussy as she took the entire length. I looked down and her belly was extremely swollen filled to the brim with my enlarged cock.

“Fuck me now!” she cried out.

I complied excitedly and began thrusting my massive cock in and out of her tight wet hole. She moaned lewdly and rocked her hips back and forth as I fucked her with long hard strokes.

“Mmm, yes my pet, fuck me harder!”

I gripped onto her waist harder and began to thrust wildly into her tight pussy. She moaned each time I buried my cock deep inside her. I felt her pussy clamp down around my cock as she let out a long moan and her pussy filled with her own fluids squirting out and wetting my groin and thighs.

“Yes, my pet, fuck me hard until you cum!”

I slid my massive cock in and out of her, each stroke distending her belly to accommodate my massive size. He legs began to tremor as I fucked her hard and rough. Each stroke was quick and slapped against her groin firmly. She cried out in pleasure as I buried my cock all the way inside of her warm wet hole. I let loose what had to also be a magically enhanced amount of seed deep within her. She groaned as her belly distended further filling her to the brim with my cum.

“Ahh, yes. You can pull out now.”

Slowly I slid my now softening cock out of her tight pussy. As I slid it out with a pop, her pussy gaped slightly and my seed spilled out of her. She rolled over and looked at me. She outstretched her arms.

“Come here.”

I embraced her and we laid on her bed together as the remains of my seed spilled out of her pussy.


	4. Kinktober Day 4 – Gags, Fisting

I sat in the bed with my legs spread apart as I held them from underneath. Mistress has been opening me up anally. I was excited for what was next. I was gaged with a ball gag and wore my latex opera gloves and leggings. I stared at my Mistress longingly.

She grinned at me, excitement showing in her expression. “I think your ready for the next step. Don’t you?”

I nodded wildly. She took the jar of lube on the nightstand and lubed up each of her digits on her right hand. Then she lubed up the rest of her hand and her arm up to the elbow. I gazed wide eyes at her. How much was she planning on putting in me? My already erect member twitched in anticipation. She put her fingers together and narrowed them to a point. Mistress pressed her fingers up against my already used hole. I was so excited. I loved fisting.

“Is my pet ready?”

I nodded.

“Of coarse you are.”

She began to press her fingers into my loose hole. They started opening me up easily until they got to the knuckles. Her penetration started to slow. I felt my body slowly opening up allowing her greater entry. I laid back and tired to relax as more and more of her fist entered me. Soon I felt my body allow her full entry as my loose hole tried to close around her wrist.

She smirked seductively at me. “Well that was easy enough. Seems like our play earlier really opened yo up nicely. What a good pet you are.”

I felt stupidly happy. I would be grinning at her if I didn’t have my mouth full with a ball gag. Slowly she started sliding her fist inside me deeper and deeper. My moans were muffled by the ball gag as she stretched me pleasingly. I felt so full. She seemed to glide inside of me with her own latex opera glove covering her arm and hand.

I felt so stuffed as she slid more and more of her arm inside of me. My hard cock twitched as pre was forced out as her arm pressed against my prostate. My hole stretched wide as half of her forearm was now inside me.

“I think it’s time to start fucking you.”

I stared longingly at her as she slowly began to move her arm back and forth inside of me. A sensual chill was sent down my spine as she slowly fucked me with her arm. She began to build up speed as she entered and exited my used abused hole. I was loving every moment of this. I moaned against my ball gag as she fucked my loose hole faster and faster.

“My, my, what a good pet. All nice and loose for my fist. Are you liking it? You seem to be. Pre is dripping from the tip of your cock steadily.”

I tried to moan in response, her pace began to get quick as she fucked me relentlessly with her fist. My hole closed and opened around her arm with each stroke filling my body with a warm pleasurable feeling. Her fist dove deeply in me opening me up wide inside. Soon she was fucking me at a very fast pace and I was moaning almost continually at the massive amount of pleasure I was receiving. I wanted to call out to her, cry for my Mistress to continue to fuck me. I didn’t want her to stop.

“You look like such a sloppy mess, and I love it. You seem to be lost in pleasure.”

I felt a pleasurable feeling welling up inside of me as she fucked me roughly with quick long strokes. I didn’t want it to end, but I knew my body, I knew what was happening. I felt myself tighten around her as my cock spasmed shooting my hot load across my chest in several spurts.

Mistress slowed down her pace, then finally stopped, pulling her arm out of me. She stretched open my loose hole with her hands.

“You have such a nice gape right now. If only you could see it. Well, at least you seemed to enjoy yourself.”

I breathed heavily as I stared at my Mistress, my body shook slightly at the intense orgasm. I knew now it was my turn to service her and make her cum. After a few deep breathes I knew I was ready for more fun.


	5. Kinktober Day 5 - Bondage, 69

Mistress just finished wrapping my torso in a clingy wrap.

“Now let’s get you on your back.”

Mistress helped me onto my knees and then down on my back. “Mistress what are we doing?”

She smiled coyly at me. “Oh, don’t worry about it. You’ll find out very quickly here.”

I grinned at her. She stepped over me, I could look up and see her bare ass and pussy hovering over me. She lowered herself down until her pussy was pressed against my lips.

She leaned over, hovering inches from my cock. “Use your mouth to pleasure me while I do the same for you.”

With that she opened he mouth inserting my cock inside her warm wet chasm. I immediately started licking up and down her slit, pausing momentarily on her hard nub to encircle it pleasingly. She bobbed her head up and down lubing up my rapidly stiffening cock which begun to fill her mouth. I was excited to have her sitting on my face. I flicked her clit rapidly causing her to squirm on my face. She bobbed her head up and down quickening her pace, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body.

I squirmed slightly stretching at my bindings as she face-fucked my cock. I attempted to pleasure her as enthusiastically as I was. I licked her clit, sucking on it roughly. She squirmed on my face and I could feel her juices trickling across my face. With each stroke of her mouth upon my hard cock I felt closer and closer to climax. I licked her slit up and down then slid my tongue inside her dripping wet pussy. I slid it in and out then back down her slit to her clit and began sucking on it, flicking her clit with my tongue.

I tired to speak, but there was just too much pussy on my face, so a muffled sound was all that came out. I couldn’t warn her of what was about to come. I felt the pleasure welling up inside me. The pleasurable feeling rose withing me exploding out the tip of my cock ash I shot my load into my Mistress’s mouth. She went all the way to the base as she swallowed my seed.

After I let loose he last of my load deep in her mouth she pulled back and sat up. Turning around she kissed me and slid some of my seed back into my mouth. I kissed her back and swallowed it greedily. When she pulled away she smiled at me.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes!”

She smiled at me as she licked her lips. “I think it’s my turn now.”

I smiled at her. I was ready and excited for whatever was to happen next.


	6. Kinktober Day 6 - Masks, Floggers

Mistress looked hot in her latex mask. She zipped up the back of my latex mask. Mistress turned me around away from her.

“Bend over my pet.”

I bent over leaning against the railing on the wall.

“You’ve been quite naughty disobeying a direct order. You came too soon and now you will have to face the consequences.”

I looked over my shoulder at my Mistress, I knew I was about to get a punishment. She pulled out the leather black and red flogger. My eyes widened in excitement, I was a bit of a pain slut. She ran the flogger across her hand and then brushed it up against my ass.

“I hope your ready my naughty little pet.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She reeled back her arm and swung the flogger striking my bare ass. I gasped at the stinging sensation. Again she swung the flogger, leather straps striking my ass firmly. She slapped the flogger across my ass repeatedly in quick succession causing the stinging sensation to intensify.

I inhaled then exhaled as she struck each of my ass cheeks. My ass began to get warm as the leather flogger smacked against it repeatedly. I groaned pleasurably as she continued beating my bare ass with the flogger.

“You seem to be enjoying your punishment,” Mistress said with an amused tone.

“Yes I am Mistress.”

She just smiled as she continued striking my ass with her flogger. My rear stung as she repeatedly hit it causing my cock to harden. I was very excited. I wanted to know if she had anything else planned.

She stopped flogging my ass and gazed a it momentarily. “Your rear has a nice blush to it now. I believe this is a suitable punishment for your offense. Now, I see you are getting excited again. Let’s put this to good use.”


	7. Kinktober Day 7 - Leather, Forniphillia

“Tonight you will serve as my table.” Mistress said.

She had dressed me in leather boots, leather gloves, leather collar, and fishnet leggings. I felt excited. I wanted to be her table, chair, whatever she needed.

“Sounds good Mistress.”

“Then you’ll have no problem getting on all fores now.”

I got on all fores on the carpeted floor. She pulled out a round glass tabletop and placed it atop my back, and ass. I could feel my cock getting excited at the prospect of her suing me like this. Mistress went to her bar and grabbed a wineglass. She uncorked a bottle and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat in a chair next to me and placed her glass atop her table. She took a sip from her glass then placed it back on her table.

“My pet makes such a good table. You are balancing everything very well.”

“Thank you for the compliments Mistress.”

I could feel the weight of the glass atop my back and ass, I seemed fine balancing it. I smiled as I thought about what Mistress must be seeing. Me on all fores holding her glass up. I was now fully erect. I really wanted to please her and have her play with me. I knew that would come after this though. Mistress was always good to me, even when I was her table.

“I have such a great view of your ass pressed up against the enchanted glass.”

“Enchanted Mistress?”

“Yes, it will not break or cut, it bounces like a soft plush ball.”

“Oh!”

“Yes my pet, you are perfectly safe if you drop the table. Well safe from the table, not from a punishment.” She giggled. “You really think I would put my precious pet in danger?”

“No Mistress I do not doubt that you will keep me safe.”

“Good,” she said. “Then I think it’s time we move onto something more…physically sexual.”

I grinned. The tabletop was starting to get heavy.


	8. Kinktober Day 8 – Oviposition

“So, stand in the summoning circle, and your wildest dreams are going to come true.” Mistress smiled at me slyly.

I nodded at her and walked into the purple glowing magical circle. I stood there and the circle began to glow brighter. Purple tentacles popped up around me grabbing onto my limbs and lifting me up. I gasped in surprise as the slimy tentacles bound my arms and spread my legs. Another tentacle prodded at my eager rear, easily sliding inside. I let out a moan as the tentacle penetrated me sliding further and further inside.

I let out a moan as the tentacle began to fuck me with it’s slick smooth appendage. My cock hardened as my excitement rose. I felt something hard pressing against my rear beginning to open me up furtherer. I looked down at the tentacle in question and saw a stream of eggs inside of it. I let out a groan as my loose hole stretched wider than ever before allowing the egg entry inside.

“Ah, Mistress! It feels so good!”

She only crossed her arms in response as she continued to watch me. The egg popped inside of me and the next one pressed against my loose hole. Pre began to drip out of my cock as the next egg opened me up. It slid inside and the first egg nestled deep within me popping out of the tentacle. I moaned as egg after egg started pushing their way inside of me in quick succession. As they slid inside they pressed against my prostates sending a pleasurable chill down my spine.

My belly began to swell as the multitude of eggs filled my greedy hole. As each egg stretched me open my loose hole attempted to close behind it, only to be forced open by the next egg. I felt wave after wave of pleasure pulse through my body as the eggs entered me. My belly swelled to massive size. The pleasure rose within me peaking, my cock twitched as I shot my load across my swollen belly in multiple spurts.

The eggs slowed, my belly swelling even more. I let out a groan as the tentacle began to retreat out of my ass. As it slid out the rest of the tentacles lowered me gently to the floor and released me. I laid there a pool of fluids, filled to the brim with eggs.

“Did you enjoy yourself my pet?”

All I could do was nod as I flopped back onto the floor. That had to be the most amazing experience I had ever had.


	9. Kinktober Day 10 – Facesitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Day 9 of Kinktober I took a break, so you are not missing a post, I never made it.

“It’s time for you to pleasure me,” Mistress grinned at me. “Lay down on the bed, pet.”

I climbed up onto the plush bed and laid down on it facing up. Mistress climbed onto the bed hovering her sex above my face.

“You’re going to please me with your mouth.”

She lowered herself until she was sitting on my face. I was excited by the prospect of pleasing my Mistress with my mouth. I began to lick up and down her already wet slit. She squirmed slightly on my face as I licked her pussy. I slid my tongue up to her clit and encircled it. I began to suck on her clit and flick it with my tongue. She let out a moan and wiggled on my face. I began to suck harder and flick faster. She let out a long moan. I released her clit and slid my tongue down and into her wet opening. Mistress felt so hot and wet as I thrust my tongue in and out of her slick pussy.

Mistress began to move her hips back and forth as my tongue entered and exited her slick opening. I gripped onto her lush ass as my senses were filled with her scent from her juices covering my face. I slid my tongue out of her needy pussy and back up to her clit were I again begun to suck on it and flick it. Mistress grasped onto my head and let out a lewd cry as I pleasured her. She let out a long moan and ground her pussy into me as I sucked on her clit. I could feel her getting wetter as she moved about on my face. I was already hard from all of this.

“Okay, enough. You’ve been so good, It’s time for you to use my pussy and fuck me with your hard cock.”

I released my hold on her clit, and she immediately got up. “Are you ready my pet?”

“Yes, Mistress.” I said excitedly, knowing where this was going.


	10. Kinktober Day 11 – Formalwear

We had just returned from a formal party. Mistress looked fantastic in her fancy red dress. She has latex opera gloved and leggings on underneath. I also had matching gloves and leggings which were hidden under my suit. Mistress closed the door behind us.

“Now are you ready for the real fun?”

“Yes!”

“Strip off your clothes, down to the latex.”

Mistress began to slip off her dress. She wasn’t wearing a bra or panties underneath her outfit. I quickly stripped off my jacket, shirt, pants, and undergarment. Mistress walked over to her toy chest and opened it up peering inside intently.

“Get on the bed and get on all fores.” She said as she pulled out a harness from the chest. I hopped up on the bed and got on all fores. When I looked back at her she had a dildo in the harness and was lubing it up. She walked over to me and rubbed some lube onto my asshole, then slid a couple fingers inside lubing me up further.

We had played before the party, so I was already open. She slid the dildo inside my ass, spreading me open as it entered. She began to thrust in and out of me as a pleasure grew within me. I let out a moan as sh bottomed out inside of me.

Suddenly she stopped to my dismay. “You know what I want to do something else. I’d like to see you ride me.”

She pulled the dildo out of me and climbed up on the bed. She laid down and I climbed on top of her. I centered my ass on the dildo and she helped guide it inside of me as I lowered myself down. I moaned as I rocked my hips up and down riding her hard cock. My own was hard and ready for use.

Mistress gripped onto my waist as I rode her cock. “You are so hot riding me. I think I want to see you cum now.”

She reached down and began to stroke my cock as I rode her. The pleasurable feelings rode withing me welling up inside of me. I let out a moan as I continued to ride her cock. She stroked my cock faster as I rode her harder.

I let out a loud moan, “Mistress may I cum?”

“Yes my pet, cum for me.”

Hearing her words the pleasurable feeling welled up inside of me exploding forth as I came all over the both of us. Mistress grinned at my display.

“Well now you should clean this up…with your tongue.”

I blushed, I always loved it when she made me do this.


	11. Kinktober Day 13 – Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Day 12.

Mistress walked towards the couch, her strap on bobbing with her stride. “Lay down on the couch.”

Excitedly, I walked up to the couch and laid down on it. She lubed up the dildo on her harness and then used the remaining lube on my asshole. Mistress sat on the couch next to me, spreading my legs apart.

“I could easily give you what you want, but why should I?”

“Mistress, please fuck me with your cock. I need it. I’ve been really good lately too.”

She smiled at me. “Hmm, are you sure?”

“Yes. I need it.”

“Well since you are so insistent.”

She prodded my hole with the tip of her cock. My cock started getting hard in anticipation. She slowly slid the dildo inside my greedy hole, the head popping fully inside. I let out a moan as she slid more and more of her cock inside of me. I moaned as her groin firmly pressed against my ass as she buried the didlo fully inside of me.

“You took that very well. I suppose that’s thanks to all our practice.”

“Oh, yes Mistress. I love it when you play with me.”

Slowly she began fucking me with her cock. She began building up speed with each thrust. I let out a moan as she fucked me faster and faster. She went from the tip of the toy to the base in fast long strokes. Each thrust her cock slid in hitting my prostate sending a jolt of pleasure down my spine. My cock was now fully erect and I wanted to play with it.

“Mistress may I stroke my cock?”

She grinned at me as she grabbed onto my hips. “Yes you may my pet.”

Quickly I grasped onto my cock and began stroking it. I felt so good as she fucked me deeply. I could feel a pleasurable feeling growing inside of me and I knew soon I would be close to cumming. I continued to stroke my cock bringing myself closer and closer to orgasm.

“Mistress I’m getting close.”

“You may cum my pet, but tell me when.”

I continued stroking my cock as she railed me harder and faster than before. Each stroke of her cock inside of me along with my hand, bringing me close and closer to climax. I was so close I knew I would lose it soon.

“I’m cumming!”

The pleasure rose within me sending another chill down my spine as I shot my hot load all over my chest. I released my cock, Mistress pulled her cock out of me.

“Look at the mess my pretty little pet made all over himself. I suppose we should clean you up.”


	12. Kinktober Day 16 – Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed days 14 and 15

Mistress stood before me with a gleam in her eyes. “Are you excited my pet?”

“Yes, very.”

“Good!”

She held rope in her hands and walked up to me. She walked around me inspecting me. Then Mistress begun tying a chest harness around my body, the ropes held me firm and snug like a hug. She bound my arms behind my back as well. She walked around me a few times as she continued to tie me up. I was excited as the rope caressed my body.

“There, perfect! Now get on your knees into a sitting position.”

I knelled down into a sitting position. Mistress walked in front of me, a gleeful smile upon her face. She ran her gloved hand up my cheek and then across one of my ears.

“It’s quite obvious my pet is very excited.” Her gaze fixated on my hard cock. “I suppose we should do something about that.”

I smiled at her excited about the possibilities ahead of us.


	13. Kinktober Day 17 – Lap dance

Music was playing as Mistress sat on the edge of the bed. I stood before her in my heels, gloves, and nothing else. She patted her lap.

“Give me a lap dance.”

I had never done this before, but I was excited to try this. I got right between her legs and turned around. I began to dance in front of her, squatting down and shaking my ass in her lap. I turned around and climbed into her lap as I continued moving to the music. I could feel myself blushing as I continued to dance on top of her.

Getting back up, I turned around again and continued dancing as close to in time with the music as I could. Mistress reached out and grabbed my bare ass. I wanted her to keep touching me, but she released my ass. I continued dancing in front of her, I reached out and slid my gloved hand across her face. She reached out grasping my hand and kissed it.

“Sit,” she motioned to her lap.

I sat in her lap. Her hands ran over my body, I began to get excited by her touch.

“Are you ready to do something a little bit more fun?” She asked.

“Yes,” I said as my imagination began to run wild.


	14. Kinktober Day 18 – Glory hole

I was in a small closet-like room with a few holes in the walls big enough for someone’s fist to fit through. I was excited. I had never done anything like this before. Mistress had allowed me to go to a glory hole on the stipulation that she watched from outside. I couldn’t see her, but she could see me. I imagined what kind of cock would come through the hole, would it be another dark elf, or something else? Would he be average, small, large? My cock began to stiffen as I anticipated what would happen next.

A hard blue cock came through the opening before me. I gasped in excitement, it was starting. I reached out and began to stroke the cock. He was large and likely a dark elf like me. I began to suck on his cock, sliding the tip in my mouth first, then excitedly sliding more and more into my mouth till I was at the base of the hole. I bobbed my head back and forth as I started stroking my own hard member. I wanted to please whoever was on the other side of this glory hole.

Excitement flowed through me as the cock on the other side started to move, fucking my face as I tried to take as much of his cock as I could. I felt something poke me in the back of my head. I looked behind myself and saw the most enormous cock I had ever seen. It had a flared head, I felt myself stop breathing for a moment. I slid my mouth off of the dark elf’s cock and decided to lube up the new cock.

I had a feeling a minotaur was on the other side. I began licking it’s cock as I jerked off the dark elves hard waiting member. The Minotaur’s cock was so big I couldn’t fit it in my mouth, pre leaked from my tip as I knew what I wanted to do with it. I licked all around that Minotaur’s hard musky cock until the whole thing was coated in my saliva.

I turned around and grabbed onto his long shaft, I guided his needy cock to my greedy asshole and began to back up onto his cock. I let out a moan as his massively fat cock began opening me up. I groaned as his large head popped inside my loose hole. I backed up onto his cock further taking more and more of his large member. As I backed up I came eye level to the dark elves cock. I opened my mouth and slid it inside. I slid all the way back onto the minotaurs massive cock taking his whole length deep inside my whorish hole.

I let out a moan as I was stuffed from both ends with glorious cock. I began rocking back and forth fucking and sucking on cock. I felt so stuffed and to my limits. Suddenly they both started moving, fucking me from both ends. It was so hot, I was so hard I couldn’t help but stroke my cock. The minotaur bucked wildly practically shaking the wall separating us. His cock thrusting wildly and forcefully in and out of my loose hole. I moaned as the cock slid in and out of my ass and mouth. I was stuffed to the brim. The dark elf fucked my mouth roughly as I rocked back and forth. I felt as though I was only being held up by their cocks.

As they fucked me wildly I stroked myself faster and faster. I felt a pleasurable feeling welling up inside of me. Each time the minotaur thrusted his massive cock he battered my prostate sending chills down my spine. I felt like such a used whore, and I was loving every second of it. Suddenly the dark elves cock thrusted deep in my mouth and seed exploded forth from his cock spilling into my mouth and overflowing over my chin. Slowly he pulled out of my mouth as I tried to swallow all his cum.

The minotaur continued fucking my loose hole as I fucked him back, rocking back and forth on his massive cock. I moaned lewdly as cum dripped down my face. I wondered what Mistress thought of her used slut. Another cock slid through the hole where the dark elf had been. I greedily accepted it and began sucking on the cock with my sloppy mouth. As the Minotaur’s thrusts became wilder I felt a pleasurable feeling welling up inside of me. I knew I was getting close. The Minotaur’s massive hard cock slid easily in and out of me as if it were nothing.

I continued sucking on the cock before me while fucking the Minotaur’s cock. As the pleasurable feeling welled up inside of me I came hard, my seed spurted across the floor several times pooling beneath me. My body felt sensitive and tingly all over, but I continued. After a moment more I felt the Minotaur thrust deep within me and unload a massive amount of cum deep within me. He came so much that my belly began to distend. Almost as quickly as he has cum, he pulled out of my ass which gaped loosely.

I felt like collapsing, but I continued as cum poured out of my ass. I felt another cock but up against my ass. I slid back allowing it entry to my recently used and abused hole. We continued like this. I couldn’t remember how many sucks I sucked and fucked. I enjoyed myself thoroughly collapsing a sticky mess to the floor.

The door opened and I looked up.

“You look exhausted,” Mistress said. “Let’s clean you up and get you back home.”

I smiled at her as she helped me to my feet.


	15. Kinktober Day 22 – Distention

Mistress stood before me with a grin on her face. I was kneeling in front of her.

“Use your mouth.” She motioned to the massive strap-on between her legs.

I opened my mouth and began to lick the head of the toy. My tongue did circles around the tip, then I dd long strokes down the sides. I tried to get my saliva all over the dildo getting it nice and lubes up. I knew where it was going next after all.

“Mmm, such a good pet. You really know how to use your mouth.”

I continued licking all over the toy, throughly lubing it up.

“Good, now stop.” I did as she said awaiting her next command. “You’re going to be doing something we haven’t done in a while, I want you to ride me.”

She plopped down on the bed, I was excited already. I loved riding her massive cock.

“Are you ready for me Mistress?”

“Yes,” she said as she reclined on the bed.

I climbed on top of her as she held the massive dildo with one hand. Positioning myself over her cock I began to low myself until I felt the tip of the dildo begin to open me up. I moaned as the large toy opened me wide. We had used it before, but it had been a little while so it was stretching me out all over again.

“Oh, Mistress, it’s so big!”

“I know that’s how you like it my Pet.”

I lowered myself more onto the dildo as it opened my up even further plunging deep inside my depths. I let out a moan and my belly bulged at the massive insertion. I could see it going further and further into my greedy ass as my stomach bulged. I gasped as I took it’s whole length inside of me, budding up against her groin.

“Mistress, it feels so good!” I moaned

“Good, now fuck yourself.”

I moaned as I began to move up and down on the massive length of the cock inside of me. With each stroke it stretched out my insides bulging my belly with each thrust. I moaned lewdly as I rode her cock slowly, feeling the full length of the toy go in and out of my loose hole. My cock was so hard, I wanted to touch it, but I knew I’d have to ask permission and it would be hard to ride her while touching myself. Instead I enjoyed the feeling of her massive cock stretching my asshole out with each stroke from base to tip.

I began to ride her faster and harder. My belly bulged with each stroke, being distended by the large insertion. It almost looked comical as I rode her faster and harder destroying my loose hole. I moaned with each stroke of her large cock as I rode her ruthlessly. I needed her cock in my ass like I needed it to live. I groaned as her cock stretched out my already loose hole to epic proportions. I couldn’t help but feel the need to cum. I wanted to cum so badly.

“Mistress,” I cried out. “I want to cum.”

“Not yet my Pet.”

I groaned as I rode her further, with each stroke of her cock my prostate was rubbed vigorously. I wanted nothing more than to cum from her massive cock. I moaned lewdly as I increased the rhythm at which I fucked myself on my Mistress’s cock.

“Okay,” she said. “Get on your back.”

I groaned as I stood up, my loose asshole gaping as the cock left my hole. I laid down on the bed, Mistress was already positioning herself between my legs.

“Mmm, look at that loose gaping hole of yours. Do you want more cock?”

“Yes, please Mistress!”

She slid the cock into my waiting willing ass filling me to the brim with her cock, distending my belly once again. I moaned as she began fucking me wildly. Her hips bucked slamming against my whorish ass with each quick hard stroke. I was so hot I felt so full, my body desired nothing more than to cum from her fucking me.

“Now you may touch yourself,” She said.

Quickly I grasped onto my hard cock and began stroking it quickly and firmly. I could feel a pleasurable feeling rising up within me as she fucked my loose hole. I moaned each time she plunged her massive length inside of my loose hole. I felt so good having my Mistress’s massive cock inside of me. As I stroked myself My body felt hot and tingly all over, a pleasurable feeling washed over me as I moaned and let out a cry. My cock shot forth my hot load across my swollen belly with several spurts unloading all my seed in a large sticky pool.

Mistress pulled her massive cock out of my ass, spreading my cheeks apart. “Look at that gaping hole you have, hungry for cock.You have such a nice gape as well. I suppose we should clean you up.”

“Yes, Mistress.”


	16. Kinktober Day - 24 Begging, Anal

“Please Mistress, use me to your desire!”

She grinned as I laid on the bed on my stomach legs spread. “I might make you wait…till tomorrow.”

We had just gotten done stretching out my hole, the promise had been to fist me. “Mistress please, I need you inside of me?”

“Hmm…why should I?”

“I’ll do anything for you! Please use your fist on my ass.”

She took the jar of lube next to the bed and began applying it to her fist and arm. “Well, you are asking so nicely. Maybe I’ll indulge you?”

“Yes, please Mistress!”

She lubed up her hand and arm and set the jar back on the nightstand where it lived. She took her fingers squeezing them together into a cone. She placed the tips of her fingers at my needy entrance, then stopped.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow?”

“Oh, please Mistress, I can feel the heat from your hand on my ass. I need you inside of me so badly.”

Her fingers began to slide inside my loose hole until we got to her knuckles. My loose hole stretched even wider to fit the ridge of her knuckles inside my ass. I moaned as they popped inside and the rest of her fist slowly slid inside.

“I could stop here if you like.”

“More please Mistress!”

She grinned and started sliding more of her arm deeper within my loose hole. I could feel her fist stretching me out with each inch she slid inside of me. I moaned ad she slid further and further in my whorish hole. I wanted more and more of her inside of me. It was so big, I felt so full.

“My, I’ve made you into such a butt slut. You love this don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress. I love this.”

“Good, it is your reward for being such a good Pet. Later tonight you will have to please in return. Maybe I’ll sit on your face,”

I could barely focus on her words as her arm started to widen at the midpoint. I groaned, it was so much and I wanted more. I felt so full with her fist deep inside of me. She began to thrust her fist in and out of my loose hole fucking me gently if you could call it that. I moaned as she began picking up speed, her fist and arm wrecking my loose hole. I would never be the same for anything smaller. I craved her fist now that I had gotten a taste.

I moaned as she picked up speed thrusting quicker and harder into my loose hole sending a chill up my spine. Her arm slid in then out of my loose hole stretching it to the max. It felt so pleasurable with each stroke as it battered my prostate and filled my greedy hole. Her thrusts became wild and quick long ones as she fucked my loose hole greedily.

“Oooh, Mistress! It feels so good!”

“You like this my pet? You like being a used fuck-hole for me?”

“Yes, Mistress! Please fuck me more!”

“What a good pet.”

She fucked me quicker still as I could feel myself going crazy from the pleasure. I wanted to touch myself, but something felt different. Pleasure rose within me soaring to heights I didn’t know possible.

“Ah, Mistress! I’m getting close!”

“Then cum for me if you can my Pet.”

She continued wrecking my loose hole with her fist. Thrusting faster and harder than before. The pleasurable feeling rose within me as she fucked my loose hole. I moaned loudly as I felt my cock tense and my seed sprayed out all over the bed and my belly without me even touching it. This felt so different and intense, yet good. I felt warm and tingly all over especially the head of my cock.

Mistress slid her fist out of my greedy ass and spread my cheeks apart. “Oh, my. You have such a nice slutty gaping hole now. I wish you could see how much your gaping now my Pet.”

I groaned on the bed, filled with pleasure that had just overtaken me.

“You really enjoyed this. We’ll have to do it again and wear out your ass more.”

“Yes, please Mistress.” I murmured.

She leaned over and kissed my ears. “Such a good Pet. After you catch your breath, it’s my turn.”

I smiled into the pillow, I wanted to give back to her as she had just given me such pleasure. Soon I would do whatever she wanted to please her. I grew excited about this prospect.


	17. Kinktober Day - 25 Monsterfucking, latex

I knew what to expect today as I opened the door. I knew what time of the month it was. As I walked into the room I was immediately pinned up against the wall and face to face with large golden eyes. 

“M-Mistress!”

She growled at me in her need as her larger than normal wolfish body picked me up and sat me on the bed roughly. I could tell she was trying to be gently even in her desire. Her clawed hand reached down and pushed me onto my back. The full moon really got her all riled up. She leaned over taking a deep breath, inhaling my scent. Her large maw traced my belly lower and lower until she was level with my soft cock.

I had just walked into the room, I wasn’t excited yet. With one lick her tongue engulfed my member. She took her hands and began stroking my cock.

“Ah, Mistress.”

She continued to play with my quickly stiffening member enticing me further. I knew what she wanted, and I would gladly let her have her way with me. As my member stiffened at her touch. I watched her fur covered body, he tail swung from left to right quickly. Her hand glided up and down my cock as it became fully erect.

She quickly licked about my cock, getting me all wet. Mistress climbed on top of me and parted her pussy lips lowering herself rather quickly onto my hard cock. Her pussy engulfed my cock with a wet hot warmth. She panted and let out a small howl. Placing a hand on my chest she beg quickly riding my cock. 

I felt her hot tight pussy quickly stroking my cock each time her bottom bounded up and down on me. I moaned with pleasure as she rode my cock. I placed my hand on her hips and she rode me wildly bucking her hips. I could feel a pleasure focusing within me. I decided to try to hold out. I knew when my Mistress got like this she really needed a longer fuck.

As she rode my cock she leaned in and licked my face. I reached up, running my hands across her furred body until I got to her large breasts. I grasped onto them squeezing them and rolling her nipples between my fingers. She threw her head back and made a happy almost cooing sound. I could tell I was getting close again as the pleasurable feeling rose within me warming my body.

Mistress was getting so wet, I couldn’t tell if she had cum yet or not. She rode my cock as I continued to play with her breasts. 

“Mistress, I’m getting close!”

She didn’t seem to acknowledge my plea. As she continued to ride my cock the tip of my head got even more sensitive than normal and a pleasurable feeling welled up inside of me. I let loose as I came deep inside of her. She slid down to the base of my cock and sat there panting for a moment. I caught my breath in that moment and released her breasts.

She slid off of my cock and laid down next to me, spreading her legs apart. My own cum dripped out of her pussy as she laid there showing me everything. The look she was giving me was enticing as if to say ‘give me more’. I crawled over to her and began to play with her pussy. I rubbed her clit in circles as she reclined back onto the bed her tail wagging happily. She groaned as I continued to pleasure her. I would do everything I could to please her until she had me stop.


End file.
